Ode to a Soundtrack
by gredandforge4454
Summary: A collection of oneshot songfics to go with the Holes Soundtrack.
1. Chapter 1

Ode to a Soundtrack.

This is something that's probably been done before; I am making a songfic for each song on the Holes soundtrack. The chapters will be separate stories, not one long one.

Song 1: Dig it – The D-tent Boys

You've got to go and dig those holes,  
with broken hands and withered soles,  
emancipated from all you know,  
you've got to go and dig those holes

The boys walked out to the spot marked to them by Mr. Sir. They broke ground and started to dig.

Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh

With two suits, two tokens in hand,  
I got no respect cuz I'm the new man,  
got my shovel,  
shoes full of sand,  
check out the tag, the name is Caveman

Caveman was the slowest digger, it was only his first week here, and already he was getting faster. His blisters were getting harder, and his muscles were stronger. He missed his life back home, but in a way, he knows life goes on and that everything happens for a reason.

Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh,(yeah)  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeah)

Take a bad boy and make him dig 5 feet,  
the dirt in these shovels will give us a beat,  
okay, you've gotta find somethin' never found before,  
if not, we'll just have to dig some more

X-ray knew he was the leader. No doubt about it. He may not be the strongest, tallest, or biggest, but somehow everyone looked to him for leadership. He could deal with the bullies and bring up the spirits of everyone in D-dent.

Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh,(yeah)  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeah)

Your hands may blister,  
your muscles stay sore,(Oh yeah)  
you wanna break?  
knock on the wardens door (Oh yeah)

No one knew Zero's past, and that he was all alone in this world. He kept to himself, and everyone gave up one talking to him. Zero never had any real friends, and he didn't expect to make any here.

Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh,(yeah)  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeah)

_A-R-M-P-I-T_  
What is that you smellin' dog thats me  
I don't take showers and I don't brush my teeth  
cuz all I do is dig holes eat and sleep

Armpit is one of the big guys in the gang. He is silly and loved to play pool with his buddies, He is kind of a bully, but only when people call him 'Thee-o-dore'!

There is no lake,  
There is no shade,  
There is no place to hide  
So just sit and wait to fry

You've got to go and dig those holes,

Zig-Zag is crazy. But in a good, happy/giggly way. He has acute paranoia, and thinks aliens are coming after him. Says the warden is watching all of them. Is he right? Or is he just crazy?

Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh,(yeah)  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeah)

Wake up in the morning before the sun  
Keep digging that hole till day is gone

Dig it uh oh oh, yeah  
Dig it uh oh oh, yeah  
Dig it uh oh oh, yeah  
Dig it uh oh oh, yeah

Okay. Not the best, but you can't really write a story off of this song. Look for more, and as always: Review!

DISCLAIMER: The songs and the characters are not mine.


	2. Keepin' it real

Shaggy - Keepin' It Real

Zero's Story.

When I was young  
I use to dream of being rich  
Have a lot of houses and cars  
Couldn't know which one was which

Zero sat on the stairs leading up to his house. He had gotten back from Camp GL, and he had his mom. His life was happy, but he couldn't shake the memories of his life before.

And finding me a chick and getting hitched  
Living the fairy tale life perfect without a ditch  
You think that this would bring me happiness  
If at the end of every rainbow  
There was a treasure chest

He would be waiting on a porch just like his, watching for his mom to come and pick him up. He was scared. What if she never came back? He was starving and he was so tired, but he didn't dare fall asleep.

Sometimes having more is really less  
So take a look inside yourself  
You'll realize you're really blessed

His mom would always greet him with a big hug and a kiss. He loved the way she wrapped her body around his and he knew everything was alright.

No matter how you're sad and blue  
There's always someone who has it worse than you  
Sometimes you gotta pay your dues  
So don't worry just push on through

But she would always leave again, leaving Hector only with the hope of her coming back soon.

Keepin' it real  
Gotta big up all my peoples who be working on the future  
Though they know they gotta struggle  
Keep'n it real  
To all my homies working on the 9 to 5  
And doing right to keep themselves up out of trouble  
Keep'n it real  
Although sometimes I know it seems impossible  
There ain't no need in drowning in your sorrows  
Keep'n it real  
If things are as bad as they can be  
You can be sure there'll be a brighter tomorrow

And I forgot to have myself the house, the mansion, and the Benz  
I'm not the type of brother who be making mad ends  
I got myself a girl but we be kickin' it as friends  
Is not enough for me now that depends

Hector shook his head clear as his mom called him inside to their mansion. He wished he could tell his old self that everything would be OK, and that he would find his mom.

Again- not everthing you want is everything you really need  
The standard of society is more devated by greed  
Are you prepared to follow  
Tell me are you prepared to lead  
So persevere and you'll suceed

Even though he now had everything he could want, he was careful not to spend money frivolously, because he always gave money to the poor people on the streets.

Keep'n it real  
Gotta big up all my peoples who be working on the future  
Though they know they gotta struggle  
Keep'n it real  
To all my homies working on the 9 to 5  
And doing right to keep themselves up out of trouble  
Keep'n it real  
Although sometimes I know it seems impossible  
There ain't no need in drowning in your sorrows  
Keep'n it real  
If things are as bad as they can be  
You can be sure there'll be a brighter tomorrow

All the harsh realities  
Appears to come in twos and threes  
Don't worry cuz   
There'll be a better day

He had friends, family, and he couldn't be happier.

One thing I can promise you  
Just keep on keeping on  
I swear to you   
There's gonna be a brighter day

He was back in school, he hung out with his friends from CGL. His mom loved him, and he loved his mom.


End file.
